


When Caretakers are mad

by Karma_A3



Category: RPs based off, RolePlay from Undertale Accounts, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other, torture/angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_A3/pseuds/Karma_A3
Summary: When the caretakers need to let out their sadistic side. Angst and torture to be expected in the 1+ more shots but will not be updated often as I don't know how to.This is a WARNING! If you are not 18 or older this is your time to go back if you have an account on this website. If you have chosen to view this book without an account(or do have it) by pressing the ‘Proceed’ button after getting that message, then I am not liable for any injury or thoughts you have after reading this. I cannot monitor who is an adult and who is a minor due to anonymity. Thus, you are agreeing to this sites’ agreement that you are responsible for viewing what this book will entail.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	When Caretakers are mad

Ruriks’ Dream=Armian

Apollo was having a very sour day after Ruriks’ breakdown earlier made him think of how bad his toxic magic donors were and therefore the villagers and their abuse to Artemis. He would never show his kids nor mates, never let them be around and never strike fear into their souls while he let his anger out in the pocket dimension. He came to the pocket dimension only after Rurik was feeling better and went to bug Lotus or Somnus for the rest of the day.

His favorite soul he tormented, for now, was Armian, Ruriks’ ‘old man’ and such a snarky mouth despite the pain he obviously felt from the long yet concise cuts wherever he striked. Today he wasn’t gentle at all, being rough and slamming Armian on the table. He hooked up the bags that kept their ’prisoners’ alive before Apollo sliced deep into the bone, getting pained groan from him.

“Someone’s angry~” Armian chuckles.

“About how my son was raised under your supposed ‘guidance’ you snarky little bitch.” Apollo growls, a hammer slamming hard onto Armian’s pinky phalange, at the top-cracking it.

“The little bastard needed to be taught how to survive.” Was the repeated growl and the wince that hid the true fear if Apollo wasn’t a Dream.

“A parent teaches their child without harming them and you taught him none of the right lessons.” Apollo growls, doing the tip of the ring finger just like the pinky tip. Armian withstood the pain that continued on the tips of all twenty phalanges were cracked yet healing up after getting cracked, at least it was until a potion was slathered on his ribs.

The ribs felt like they were turning into on themselves and his breath quickened, Armian rasped as he gasped for needless breath. He couldn’t breathe despite being a skeleton that doesn’t need air and felt like he would die, but that was a blissful wish that wouldn’t be awarded no matter what he pleaded-if he could manage the words out of course.

Apollo watched as a Fell version counterpart writhes in pain and he watches with delighted eyelights that Armian felt a fraction of pain that his child did, panicking by lack of feeling of air. That potion was to make anyone feel like their ribs are curling into themselves and their breathe was taken away, it acted similar to the placebo effect as the ribs and breathlessness weren’t truly taken away.

“You know the words.” Apollo snarls and Armian glares back as he struggled to keep his breath and ragged as he tries to keep his pain from being noticed. Apollo’s eyes were steady and watched him writhe around.

“You*gasp* you think *breath intake* that he will ha…ha accept you like this?” a hard slice to the sternum and a deep growl was warning enough. Armian chuckles and tries to spit at Apollo-he of course not having acid-like Apollo of course.

“Even if he hates me if he sees me like this, I never treated him like anything he was as worthless like you made him believe. He’s my precious Starship and deserves better than a donor like you. All I care about is if he’s safe and happy, I believe in him when you don’t and he’s the best kid I could have dreamed of from his circumstances.” Apollo growls, nicking each rib to which makes Armian cries out in pain.

“I gave up *sharp gasp* a long time ago on that bastard. I recede.” Armian gasps before the potion is washed off, the Dream passing out shortly after, thrown back to his cell.


End file.
